


Hey, you look like my girlfriend

by SupercuteSupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercuteSupergirl/pseuds/SupercuteSupergirl
Summary: Kara gets drunk in S5 and ends up saying things she shouldn't to the wrong (or maybe just the right) person.(spoiler: this person is Lena)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 505





	Hey, you look like my girlfriend

Lena leaves her lab late at night like all the other nights since she started working on Non Nocere and cut her relationship with Kara and the superfriends. Usually, Kara was the one who managed to get her out of her office, inviting her to game nights, lunch dates, or simply because she thought the brunette was working too much and sleeping too little. It didn't matter the reason, the reporter always found a way to get the CEO to stop working

Sometimes she even misses having someone around caring about her, but pride and anger are stronger, she won't go back to that bright smile and warm embrace, no matter how much she misses it. Kara hurt her, broke her heart, violated her trust, even though deep down Lena knew Kara's explanations were somehow reasonable, she didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive the hero.

With a tired sigh, the CEO took her purse from the couch in her office ready to leave, but she made the terrible mistake of lingering her eyes over that white couch for too long. It was almost inevitable to think about all the moments she shared with that clumsy reporter in that very couch, in that very office, everything reminded her of Kara, it was torture, damn human heart and human feelings. 

She needed a drink, not her usual melancholic scotch, she needed to go to some crowded bar and drink until she forgets she ever met the blonde. With this in mind, the brunette rushed out of the building and into her car. 

In 15 minutes the raven haired was standing outside the alien bar Kara used to take her when the reporter thought she needed a break from work. 

Again! Always Kara! 

Even when she's trying to forget about her, she's unconsciously dragged to remembering how warm she felt whenever the blonde was around, how that wide smile always made her widen her own, how those long hugs sent sparks of happiness all over her body. And how the idea of everything being all just a big lie shattered her in a million pieces. 

She took a deep breath and entered the place, so as the memories of good times unwillingly entered her mind. Drinks, she needed to get drunk fast before the tears reached her eyes. 

She was making her way to the bartender, when an empty bottle of Aldebaran rum rolling from the table beside where she was, made her stop so she wouldn't trip in it. The brunette took the bottle from the ground before someone less careful would trip in it and make a mess, she turned to the table ready to scold whoever left it there. 

_'Oh no'_

There was a pile of empty bottles over the table, but that was the least of her problems right now, Lena spotted unmistakable blond strands of hair all spread across the table right beside the pile. The universe was clearly against the CEO, there was no other way to explain that. Of course she had come to the bar where the blonde usually took her, but which were the chances she would be there, especially alone and apparently completely drunk. 

The Luthor heiress came closer to the table wishing she was just mistaken because of the golden hair, but all her hope was wiped away when the figure raised her head, those beautiful baby blue eyes staring at her, she could look into that shade of blue forever if the stumbled chuckle and puzzled expression didn't pull her back to reality.

"Hey… you look like my girlfriend!" Kara slurred analyzing Lena's features. 

"Your… girlfriend?" Lena raised an eyebrow in confusion as she searched Kara's face for some sort of sobriety. 

"Yeah… she's like, soooo beautiful y'know" The reporter mumbled looking at the ceiling and turned to face the brunette, smiling dreamingly as she continued "That soft shiny black hair, and that smile… damn, I wish she'd smile more, it makes me so happy seeing her smile" Heat crawled up to Lena's cheeks at every word coming from the drunken alien.

"K-Kara you're drunk, let me-" She stumbled in her own words.

"And did I mention her eyes?? Rao.. They're the most beautiful thing I've ever got the chance to look at, so green.. like two green kryptonite rocks" Kara sighed passionately "I feel like I could fall to my knees everytime they stare at me.. it's like a weakness, like kryptonite" The reporter chuckled at her parallel. 

Lena found herself completely speechless, this had to be some joke, how could Kara possibly feel this way about her, especially after everything she'd done, everything the two of them had been through. Minutes ago she was still wondering if Kara's friendship was genuine or if it was just to make it easy to keep tabs on the last Luthor standing, maybe this was a dream, maybe she had passed out at her lab and dreamed about all of this. 

"Lena…" The CEO's thoughts were interrupted by an enamored sigh.

"What?" Lena squeaked instintivelly thinking the blonde must have finally realized she was there.

"My girlfriend, it's her name" All of a sudden Kara's smile vanished being replaced by a sad face.

"What is it?" The brunette asked as she sat in front of the blonde, worried for the sudden change of mood 

"She's not my girlfriend.." Kara mumbled sadly. 

_'oh really'_

The CEO made her best to appear surprised by the 'new' information. 

Drunk Kara started fidgeting with one of the many empty bottles in the table "She's kinda mad at me" 

_'kinda?'_

"I mean" The hero continued as she looked up at Lena "She's not wrong though.. maybe a little" Lena shifts in her chair. 

So, Kara thinks she's wrong after all, she thinks she's a villain.

"You see? I get that the way I chose to do things wasn't the best, and that it hurt her" the blonde interrupted her thoughts "but… she didn't care to see my point y'know? I have feelings too" Kara dropped her head over the table "I just wish she could understand how much I care about her... and how much I love her" she mumbled, her face buried in the hard wood of the table "I just wanna make things right, okay? I can't lose her" 

Lena felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the declaration, it was becoming difficult to remain neutral when she knew the blonde had just spilled out that she loved her. 

Kara, how could she? How could she have such a pure heart. No, Lena couldn't let herself be fooled by the Kara Danvers disguise, it was just a disguise, Supergirl was cold, she was a liar who only saw her for her last name, no matter how lovely she may look as Kara, it was all just pretending. 

And yet here she was, Supergirl, the mightiest hero of National city, completely drunk from countless bottles of Aldebaran Rum, admitting her love for a Luthor. This wasn't Supergirl, this was Kara, her Kara, the same Kara who always stood by her side, no matter what, the Kara who barged into her office with take out bags countless times, who worried about her health, who drafted her out of the darkness, who hugged her and smiled at her with so much fondness in her eyes. 

That was Kara Danvers. The girl who was now looking at her with sad puppy blue eyes filled with tears. The brunette couldn't resist the urge to cup the reporter's cheeks with both hands, feeling them getting wet as tears started rolling down the girl's face.

Lena used her thumbs to wipe away the tears from Kara's eyes "C'mon, let's get you home smashed kryptonian" the CEO said softly as she got up from the table taking Supergirl's hand to pull the blonde with her. 

"Well I'm not flying, that's for sure" Lena let out a light chuckle at the kryptonian's attempt to make a joke.

"No drinking and flying for you darling, I'll call a cab" 

"I'll follow you wherever you go, mysterious beautiful woman" 

_'such a charmer'_ Lena thought smiling to herself 

\------------------

"I'm fiiine, you didn't have to come all the way up here" The blonde slurred with a laugh at the end as she used the brunette's shoulder to keep herself from falling to the ground. 

"Yeah, sure you're fine" Lena closed the door and walked the stumbling kryptonian to the bedroom.

"You're so kind" Kara breathed out as the other woman helped her change to her pyjamas "Just like her" 

"Mhn" was Lena's only answer as she went to take off Kara's glasses that had fooled her so many times "Damn glasses and ponytail.." She mumbled to herself traveling her fingertips through the blonde's features getting lost in ocean blue eyes, so beautiful in the little amount of light coming from outside the window. The CEO wondered if it was possible to see the whole universe through Kara's eyes. 

"Y'know" The soft voice from the blonde caught her attention away from the blue immensity "If my heart didn't already belong to another woman, I'd totally give it to you" She smiled widely at the brunette.

With great effort, Lena shook away the blush that had crawled over her face as she guided the tipsy superhero to the bed. 

"You should probably get some sleep" She said under the intense gaze from the woman, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Her blue eyes never leaving green until Lena was able to pull her eyes away from the blonde's before she did something stupid. "I'll leave you alone so you can rest" The blonde tugged the ham of her suit's sleeve before she could step away from the bed and out of the room.

Supergirl locked her eyes with the Luthor once more "Stay with me" She asked, her eyes pleading made Lena feel like she was looking at an abandoned little puppy "please?" It was said almost in a whisper. 

How could the Luthor say no to this? How could she deny anything to a drunk and needy kryptonian? She couldn't, as well as she couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face when she saw a large grin in the other woman's as Lena went to the other side of the bed taking off her heels so she could lay down next to the reporter. 

Kara crawled into the bed curling herself in Lena's arms as the later pulled the sheets over them "Thank you" the reporter said in a whisper as she found comfort in the other woman's embrace.

"Good night Kara" Lena whispered, stroking the hero's blonde strands spread across her own chest and shoulders. She could think about how the next day was going to be, in the morning, all that mattered now was that she had the woman she loved snoring softly in her arms. 

\------------------

Light 

There was too much light in the room

That was the first realization Kara had as she started to wake up, the next realization was the warmth of another body in the bed tangled to her own. 

_'Oh Rao, what did I do???'_

She opened her eyes, but from where she was she couldn't see the person's face, but she sure knew that heartbeat, far too well, she would've recognized it from the other side of the world, and it was right under her head along with that breathing rhythm.

_'Lena'_

She jumped out of the bed looking down at the other woman who was now starting to wake up due to the abrupt movement from the hero.

"Oh you're awake" the CEO said rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and looking awkwardly at the hero "You're floating" She lifted her body supporting it by her elbows. 

"I… I am- What are you doing here??" Kara asked, bringing her feet back to the ground, embarrassment crepting over her face as she spotted her work clothes in the chair along with the tip of Lena's suit.

"I found you completely smashed in Al's bar last night, it wouldn't be good for Supergirl's image having you crash into a building while flying home alone" the brunette explained simply as she sat on the edge of the bed glaring at the no less confused hero "Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked in a bored tone. 

"I.. I don't know, I remember going to Al's by myself cause Alex went to Kely's and canceled sisters night, and I got mad… I think, and there was this thing called Aldebaran Rum that Mon-el introduced to me when we were dating..." Something clicked in Kara's mind along with a tearing headache "Oh Rao, what did I do?" She imitated her morning's first thoughts, bringing her hands to her mouth with wide eyes as her face turned into a tomato with the memories from the night before "You were… I… Oh my God" She stumbled walking around the bedroom with a hand over her forehead as if it would ease the pain from the hangover.

Lena rolled her eyes at the hero "Take your time"

"Lena I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me"

_'Oh here we go'_ The CEO looked at her, crearly bored by the lame excuses.

"I-I'm sorry I put you in this situation.. golly that's so embarrassing" Her rambling was endless 

"You were less rambling when you were drunk" The sassy comment dragged the blonde's attention back to the Luthor sitting on her bed, making her stop wandering around the room "Just.. Look me in the eyes for once and stop telling me half truths" She got up from the bed walking towards the other woman "All I've ever asked from you was honesty, can you? Can you be fully honest with me this time?" Their faces were now inches apart, baby blue eyes trapped in forest green ones, the hero speechless, completely lost in the intensity of the shorter woman's gaze.

"Lena…" There was a ringing of a phone in the room that made them both drive their eyes away from each other "It's mine" Kara embraced the first opportunity to run from the subject as she started searching for her phone through the clothes from last night.

If Lena could punch her right now she'd totally do it. Why does it have to be so difficult to tell the truth? She watched silently as Kara found and answered the phone.

"Alex" Supergirl mode activated besides the headache "hm… yeah.. I'm on my way" The hero said as she searched for her glasses but soon she stopped "What? Are you sure?...Shut up, I don't get hangovers, I'm fine" Lena wanted to laugh at her stubbornness but she knew this was just the reporter's attempt to avoid the only thing the CEO wanted to talk about "I have to go" Kara said as soon as she hang up the phone and put her glasses on. 

"No, you don't" 

"Huh.. Sorry?" 

"You're not running away from this, Kara" Lena said stepping in her personal space "I know what I heard yesterday, you know what you said yesterday, if none of what you said is true then just tell me and I'll walk away and pretend it never happened" 

"And what if it is true? Huh?" The reporter said, taking off her glasses and looking into the other woman's eyes "You already hate me, what would be the difference in you knowing how I feel?" She turned around to avoid the piercing gaze from the Luthor "It's… Pointless" 

"I tried!" Lena said loudly to get Kara's attention back to her "...To hate you, I thought it would be easier to hate you if you were just Supergirl, and I thought I could see you just as Supergirl.." The brunette stepped closer to the hero "..and not Kara Danvers" She took the glasses of Kara's hand fidgeting with it "Because when I found out you two were the same person, a part of me crushed at the realization that maybe the woman I love, the woman fell in love with, wasn't even real" Her eyes now glimmering with tears as she looked up at the blonde, finding her ecstatic "I just want Kara Danvers, the real Kara Danvers" 

"I've always been Kara, Lena" Kara said softly, taking Lena's hand in hers and looking down at them "It's true I kept my Identity from you to protect you.. but selfishly, I also did it because I didn't want you to see me as Supergirl, not out of distrust or anything like that, I just wanted you to see me-.. love me, for who I am, and not what I represent" She stepped even closer to the brunette feeling her breath in her cheeks "Because I love you for who you are, I love you for the strong, smart, beautiful and kind hearted woman you are, last name or not" 

"You didn't have to hide it from me" It came out a whisper 

"I shouldn't have hidden it from you, I know that now, and I know that my regret will never be enough to earn your forgiveness" the kryptonian's eyes full of tears "I will never be worthy of your love" 

"Maybe this is no longer about being worthy, because I'm not worthy of yours either.." Lena brought one hand to cup Kara's cheek "..but we've already hurt each other bad enough… Don't we deserve better than this?" She asked almost inaudible, lowering her eyes to the kryptonian's lips "I just want Kara back" 

"And I just want my Lena" Kara completed in a whisper before crashing her lips in the CEO's and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist bringing her as close as she could. 

"We were such terrible friends" Lena enlaced her arms around the hero's neck.

"Well, maybe we can make up for that by being good girlfriends then" Lena laughed remembering the night before 

"You did say I looked like your girlfriend" The brunette teased seeing Kara's face flush red 

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" Kara groaned, burying her face in the CEO's neck and earning a soft laugh from the woman "I love you Lena Luthor" She raised her head looking at the Luthor with the brightest smile Lena had ever seen.

"I love you too, Kara Zor-el" 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't imagine Lena going alone to the alien bar, but I just had to put her there somehow


End file.
